


Character Collection

by Valencian



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valencian/pseuds/Valencian
Summary: Oh, Nostalgia. My lovely gays throughout the years.*Sniff*Theygrowupsofast,,,,





	1. GENERATION ONE

Seita

-A pretty chill small man, might try to bite your finger off if you provoke him.

Akira

-Chill angel man, has a rock aesthetic but is "super nice."

Nishiki

-Idol man, has a heart problem

Ikawa

-Idol man's lover, dies too often

Iranai

-Seita's brother, who has mommy issues, and... brother issues? Just.. He has a lot of issues.

Naoya

-Nice shy boy, Shioki's brother, babey

Shioki

-Thief man, Naoya's brother, and not babey


	2. GENERATION TWO

Shinra (2-3 Gen)

-Reappears as a Gen 3 character, suicidal man, can travel back in time after his death thanks to Banchou.

Banchou

-Mildly makes a Gen 3 appearance, irritable, gets what he wants when he wants it, switch-man.

Keikai

-blind man, makes a lot of "Oh, oh okay, i see." jokes.

Mieru

-Keikai's son in the future, also blind, really sad, given to mental asylum after Keikai's <strike>death</strike> murder.

Ryuki

-Firefighter man, too chill, doesn't do his job very well, his boss fell in love with him, but he is very. very gay, despite being a homophobe.


	3. GENERATION THREE

Noel

-Pronounced Noul, not No-ehl. Can never reject an order, too nice, it is his downfall, believes everyone deserves a second chance.

Shinra

-Noel's brother, comes back from Generation Two.

Banchou

-Shinra's,,, owner ig, he decides whether or not Shinra gets to live, he controls that time-travel ability thing.

Kanjimaru

-Asshole x100, he's the guy who's in a relationship with Banchou, and the one who controls Banchou's decisions. Really doesn't love Banchou at all.


	4. GENERATION FOUR

Otoshiro/Otoshiana

-A guy dressing as a girl, gullible and cute, is Satoru's creation.

Satoru "Soutsu"

-Psychopath, a surgeon in the past, now he's on probation, with Otoshiro watching over him.

Kotoshiro

-Satoru's past lover, he got shot in the head, so Satoru swapped his injured head out with a synthetic head, and he became Otoshiro.

Laetian

-Satoru's college friend-with-benefits. Devastated after his girlfriend found out that he was fucking Satoru. Now majorly depressed.


	5. GENERATION FIVE

**Venniah Dorian**

**-**French.

-Used to be a priest, corrupted, so he was let go.

-Probab- No. Definitely a rapist.

-Owns pink-eyed humans as slaves.

**Lanka Donadieu**

-French.

-Venniah's old lover.

-Has a wife, Estonia, and two daughters, London and Paris.

-Big scary military man.

-Has freckles.

**Lloyd Donadieu**

-French.

-Lanka's brother.

-Venniah's old lover.

-He has a stuttering problem, which is honestly not his fault.

-Rescued Laetian from slavery under Venniah.

**Dakota "Darling" Castillo**

**-**Spanish, actually. He's pale as fuck though.

-A slave of Venniah's.

-Wasn't able to escape in the original story, and was shot and killed in front of Laetian, his brother who was taken before Darling was born.

**-Laetian Castillo**

-From Gen 4, Spanish-French.

-Also has pink eyes.

-Also Venniah's slave.

-Nervous fuck, after Darling had died. He was everything to Laetian. He lived with Lloyd for a while, after college, while he was waiting for Dakota to be freed.

**-Ezume Kantai-Akaru**

-The high priest who kicked Venniah out of the church

-Allowed Laetian to be freed from Venniah in the first place

-Is the person behind the organization "5", as in the three organizations, 502.

**OTHER NOTES**

-502 are three organizations, 5, 0, and 2.

-5 is run by Ezume. It handles the public opinion on the government. Ezume chooses to do this through church service.

-0 Was run by Scipio and Neru, but they have been overthrown now, a new ruler has not been chosen. They act as the government themselves.

-2 is run by Kanjimaru, with Banchou as his vice-president. Iranai is their main hitman. They act as the disciplinary force, as executioners, and enforcers of the law.


End file.
